La Primera vez que Cuidé de ti
by Cami-nyan
Summary: -Se lo mucho que odias que te cuiden Itachi -Extrañamente me encanta la idea -Cuidare de ti hasta el punto de ser un acosador, seré tu sombra -Serás mi luz Deidara, la luz de mis ojos. Advertencias: Relacion homosexual, ChicoxChico, ItachixDeidara Reto de Itara "La quincena de los comienzos" del día 19 de noviembre ONE-SHOT


Esto va para el reto de Itara "La quincena de los comienzos" del día 19 de noviembre. Quiero agracerle a Itara-chan por invitarme al reto, disfrute mucho haciendo esto y bueno, espero que a ustedes les guste.

Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-bastardo-sama, yo solo uso a sus personajes por raticos :3

Advertencias: Relacion homosexual, ChicoxChico, ItachixDeidara Angst, Romance, OoC, mucho OoC, en especial con Deidara xD y bueno, creo que nada más…

¡Enjoy!

**La primera vez que cuidando de ti**

Corría alarmado por los pasillos de Akatsuki, cuidando que lo que llevaba en las manos no se cayera. En esos momentos agradecía muchísimo ser ninja. Porque de no ser así se hubiese caído unas cuatro veces ya.

Se detuvo para respirar normalmente antes de entrar a la habitación. Pero se heló al escuchar las voces tras la puerta.

-Debes tratar de usar el menor tiempo posible el mangekyo, y si no usas tampoco el Sharingan normal sería perfecto, no abuses de tus técnicas oculares- era la inconfundible voz de Pain.

-Por ahora trata de descansar y de no fijar la vista- esta vez era Konan- Podría tener un mal desenlace si continuas abusando- se le helo la sangre, ¿un mal desenlace? No quería eso, no para Itachi.

Se quedó quieto hasta que los otros dos salieron de la habitación, saludándolo bajo, temiendo que haya escuchado su conversación anterior con Itachi.

-¿Podrías cuidar de Itachi el resto del día? Konan y yo tenemos que salir a una misión- Asintió a la petición del líder, de todos modos, estuvieran o no ellos, planeaba cuidar del pelinegro.

Tras una breve despedida los dos mayores se fueron.

-¿Puedo pasar?- su voz se escuchaba más tímida de lo que había esperado, o al menos así le pareció.

-Adelante- la voz de Itachi sonó quebrada, eso no le gusto a Deidara.

-Te traía esto- se sintió estúpido al ver que Itachi tenía los ojos vendados- Son dangos- se explicó antes de que el moreno preguntara.

-Que rico- murmuro Itachi acomodándose un poco en la cama, preparándose para comer, Deidara lo intercepto y lo ayudo a acomodarse, para evitar que se esforzara, se sentó con cuidado en el borde de la cama.

-Yo te daré para que no tengas que moverte- se sonrojo un poco ante esas palabras y con cuidado acerco el pincho a la boca del moreno, rozo la primera contra sus labios e Itachi reaccionó de inmediato abriendo la boca y comiéndose el dango; Deidara se sonrojo más al ver tan de cerca ese movimiento que jamás en la vida le había parecido tan sensual.

-Se siente extraño- murmuro Itachi levantando una mano, Deidara la agarro en el aire.

-¿Qué? ¿Te duele algo?- jamás había cuidado de alguien, así que no sabía si estaba incomodando al moreno.

-No es eso- Itachi negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?

-Es la primera vez que me cuidas- murmuro apretando la mano del rubio- Se siente bien que seas tú quien me cuida- muchas imágenes de él cuidando del rubio, cuando le pegaron los brazos que el Kazekage se había encargado de desprender, vinieron a su mente como un torbellino. Estuvo dándole de comer, cuidándole sus heridas, arreglándolo y hasta bañándolo; Deidara se avergonzó.

-Me alegra, porque me encargare de ti las siguientes semanas, y ni te creas que te daré Dangos todos los días, a ese paso engordaras- Deidara acaricio con su mano libre la mejilla de Itachi, se quedó observando la venda sobre los ojos del moreno- Seré tus ojos por las semanas que vienen- bajo su mano por los hombros y por los brazos- Seré tus brazos- puso su mano sobre la pierna derecha del moreno- Seré tus piernas, así como tú fuiste mis manos y mi apoyo cuando yo lo necesité.

-No necesitas ser tan exagerado Dei-chan- murmuro Itachi colocando su mano libre en la mejilla que estaba cubierta por el mechón rubio.

-Se lo mucho que odias que te cuiden Itachi- Después de todo era el mayor, el que cuidaba de los demás y no el que era cuidado.

-Extrañamente me encanta la idea- murmuro con una débil risa que hizo que se retorciera un poco debido al dolor en sus costillas, Deidara se preocupó de nuevo.

-Cuidare de ti hasta el punto de ser un acosador, seré tu sombra- Itachi negó con la cabeza.

-Serás mi luz Deidara, la luz de mis ojos- el rubio se avergonzó de nuevo, no podía acostumbrarse a ese nivel de dulzura que a veces le salía al Uchiha sin pedirlo.

-Está bien, por ahora duerme, no quiero que te sobre esfuerces mucho- pidió el rubio acomodándolo de nuevo en una posición adecuada para dormir.

-¿Mi beso de buenas noches?- Deidara se agacho y lo beso en los labios con suavidad, temiendo hacerle daño.

-Yo me quedare aquí hasta que te duermas- murmuró acariciándole los cabellos.

-Está bien- murmuro Itachi entrando en un estado de paz, le hubiera gustado ver a Deidara antes de dormir, pero sus ojos no lo permitían por ahora.

-Te quiero- murmuro Deidara con un dolor en el pecho.

-Yo te quiero a ti también- la voz de Itachi sonó adormilada.

¿Acaso esa sería la primera y última vez que cuidaría de Itachi?

Esperaba que no, le gustaba la sensación de ser quien cuidaba del moreno y no al revés.

Quería cuidarlo una y otra vez, cuantas veces hiciera falta.

Sin quererlo realmente se quedó dormido también, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y una angustia en el pecho.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
